Just Like She'd Always Thought
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: She wasn't interested in kissing frogs to find her prince. It would happen when it happened and she would know it when she saw it. HermioneLucius.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Written for;**

 **The Ultimate Hermione Competition, Round 1.**

 **The Getting Around Competition**

 **The Sims Progression Challenge - Charisma level 2, Feeling; Cheerful.**

* * *

 **Just Like She'd Always Thought**

* * *

Hermione had been cheerful when she entered the restaurant. She'd had a good day at work, and she was looking forward to an evening out with her friends. Or, she was until she saw the grin on Ginny's face. That smile never meant anything good, and as Hermione was now the only singleton left of her group of friends, she was quite sure that she knew what was about to happen.

Merlin but she hated happy newly coupled people. They seemed to make it their mission in life to pair up everyone they knew. Why couldn't anyone understand that Hermione didn't want to go on date after date. She wasn't interested in kissing frogs to find her prince.

It would happen when it happened and she would know it when she saw it.

Sitting down at the table, Hermione looked at Ginny. "Whoever it is, no."

"But, Hermione -"

"Not listening."

"Hermione -"

"Nope. I am not going on any kind of date, be it blind or otherwise. Ginny, you know I love you, but seriously. I'm not interested."

Ginny slumped in her seat, raising her eyebrows at Angelina and Hannah.

"He's going to be disappointed," Hannah murmured.

"He is," Angelina agreed. "I mean, he wouldn't have asked Draco to set it up if he wasn't really serious about his interest."

Hermione cursed her curiosity as she glanced at each of her friends in turn. She wasn't going to ask. She wasn't going to ask. She wasn't going to - Oh who was she kidding. "Alright, who are you talking about.?"

"I thought you weren't interested?" Ginny asked, the sly smile returning to her face.

"I'm not _interested_ , I'm _curious_."

Ginny nodded in mock understanding. "Of course. It'll be sad to tell Lucius that, but I'm sure he'll understand."

The look on Hermione's face said it all.

* * *

 _His hands roamed her body, his lips played havoc on her neck. She'd never felt so desirable, and as lust flooded her, she knew in her heart that only he could make her feel like this._

* * *

She was uncomfortable. While she acknowledged that the dress did wonderful things for her figure, it was tighter than anything she would usually wear. She turned her head over her shoulder to look at the back.

"What do you think?" she asked, turning to look at Hannah.

"I think you look beautiful. The question is, can you actually breathe?"

Hermione laughed. "Barely."

A sudden squeal from the door caught booth girls attention and they turned to look at Ginny who was hanging off Harry's arm.

"Does your fiancee know that your walking around on another man's arm?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrow.

Harry chuckled. "Draco knows he's more my type than Ginny is. I'm sure it's the only reason he lets me get away with it."

"You look _fantastic_!" Ginny squeaked out. "That dress was made for you!"

Hermione looked at Harry. While it was always nice to get her female friends opinions, he was and always would be, her best friend.

He rolled his eyes. "Why do you girls think that just because I'm gay, I know anything about fashion. Trust me, I have no idea."

She didn't take her eyes off him, and he smiled softly. "You look stunning, Hermione."

She grinned at him then turned to the sales person. "I'll take it."

As Hermione changed, she heard Ginny call out over the stall, "I can't help but wonder who it is you're making such an effort for. What was it you said last week? It's _only_ a Ministry Ball."

"Hush, Ginny."

* * *

 _He didn't look at her as he dressed and she felt confused and a little hurt. His cold voice was like a knife through her stomach when he told her it was a mistake. That it couldn't happen again. She refused to let him see her cry._

* * *

"May I have this dance, Miss Granger?"

Odd, the difference that time can make. The last time she'd heard his voice it'd cut through her like ice. Now it was warm and uncertain, and she turned to look at him.

"Of course."

She took his hand and he led her to the dance floor, pulling her close in his arms. Closer than strictly necessary.

"You look enchanting," he murmured in her ear, and she couldn't quite repress the shiver that it caused.

"Is that why you asked me to dance?" she asked quietly.

"No. Surely Ginevra told you of my wish to see you?"

"She did. I can't say I'm sure of what there is left to say between us though."

"I made a mistake, Hermione. I know I hurt you, and for that, I am truly sorry. I'm not sorry for what transpired between us, however. That night was one of the best I've ever had."

She looked up to meet his eyes, trying to find evidence of manipulation or lies. She found none.

"For me too," she admitted, almost shyly.

"I'd like to... ah, make it up to you, if you'll allow it. Perhaps you'll let me take you to dinner next week?"

She smiled slightly and then nodded her head. "I'd like that."

As a faster song began to play, Lucius spun her around the dance floor, and she knew. Just like she'd always thought she would.

* * *

 _She lay in his arms, the sweat still drying on their naked bodies, and felt contentment like never before. And this time; he wasn't leaving._


End file.
